Love
by Yusha Daesung
Summary: Apa yang dirasakan Sakura saat Ia berpacaran dengan Sasuke ternyata tidaklah indah. Karena pemuda itu terlalu dingin dalam menanggapi semua perhatiannya. Mind to RnR?


Cinta itu, menyatukan dua sisi sifat serta karakter yang berbeda.

Yusha Daesung Proudly Present

LOVE

standard disclaimer applied

Pairing

SasuSaku

"Sasuke!"

Gadis itu tanpa segan-segan merangkul leher si pemuda dari arah belakang. Sedang si pemuda yang mendapatkan serangan mendadak itu terlonjak kaget, langsung menoleh ke samping guna melempar tatapan mematikan untuk si gadis yang sudah hampir membuatnya jantungan di tempat.

"Kau ini serius sekali," goda si gadis kemudian. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, menampilkan jejeran giginya yang putih bersih. Ia tidak tahu, bahwa pemuda itu mati-matian menahan kesal karena ini sering terjadi tiap kali Haruno Sakura datang dan mengagetkannya. "Sekali-sekali santailah Sasukeku tersayang." Sambung si gadis kemudian, tanpa ragu dicubitnya gemas pipi pemuda itu dengan suara yang sengaja Ia buat seperti anak-anak.

Pemuda itu mendengus keras, melepaskan rangkulan si gadis pada lehernya. Kemudian beranjak berdiri, sekaligus mengambil langkah dari sana, pemuda itu berlalu sembari menggulung bukunya dan mengantonginya pada celana seragamnya.

Gadis itu selalu seperti itu, pikirnya. Terlalu mengekspos sesuatu yang Sasuke anggap tak penting dan memalukan.

Si gadis sendiri hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya sebal menanggapi sikap pemuda itu padanya. Tapi, itulah Sasuke. Pemuda terdingin yang sialnya kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Dan semua mata hanya bisa memperhatikan Sakura seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa mereka dapati kala sepasang kekasih itu ada. Sakura yang terlalu aktif dan Sasuke yang pasif dalam menanggapinya.

Warning(s) :

The Romance/Hurt/Comfort typed, Alternative Universe, Typo(s), Oneshot, Lil' OoC, Bad EYD, DLDR.

X

X

X

**Kado Balasan**

Ino memutar bola matanya bosan, sembari menopang dagu memperhatikan kepala Sakura yang kini sudah kembali terkulai lemas di atas meja, sahabat merah jambunya itu kembali memasang wajah frustasinya seperti yang kemarin-kemarin. Rambutnya yang tadi pagi terikat rapi dengan gaya ekor kudanya, kini kembali terurai dan bahkan acak-acakan. Muka gadis itu tertekuk sebal, dan Ino tahu apa faktor yang menyebabkan sahabatnya ini bisa sesuram ini. Hah~ pastilah kekasih tercintanya itu.

Uchiha Sasuke. Si pangeran tampan yang seminggu ini resmi jadian dengan Sakura, ya tentunya dengan usaha menyatakan cinta oleh pihak Sakura. Habisnya, Ino benar-benar tak bisa tinggal diam, tiap kali melihat gadis bodoh sobatnya ini terus saja menguntit pangeran sekolah tersebut. Dan hari itu, Ino mengancam Sakura agar cepat-cepat menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke, jika tak mau keduluan oleh fans Sasuke yang tak cukup di hitung dengan jari tangan semua orang di Konoha ini.

Dan voila! Entah keajaiban atau apa, Sakura datang padanya sembari menangis tersedu-sedu lalu memeluk Ino dengan brutal. Gadis itu benar-benar seperti mendapatkan undian, yang telah lama Ia nantikan. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke menerimanya. Bahkan Ino sendiri seolah tak percaya dibuatnya. Benar-benar hoki bukan?

"Sudah ku bilangkan?" Ino mulai memancing pembicaraan, sebab sedari tadi, sahabatnya itu memilih bungkam dengan aura pekat yang menurut Ino sangat mengganggu. Kepala Sakura yang tadinya tak ada niat terangkat, kini mulai sedikit mendongak memperhatikan Ino. "Kau itu seharusnya tak usah jadian saja dengan si Sasuke itu. Lihat saja, kalian itu pacaran atau tidak sih?"

Sakura manyun. Ino bukannya menghibur, malah makin memperburuk suasana hatinya saja. "Pacaran lah, kau ini Ino." Mata emeraldnya memandangi Ino sembari mengernyit tak suka. "Dan lagi, bukankah kau yang memaksaku untuk menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke, Ino?"

Ino tertawa mengejek mendengarnya. "Ok, itu memang saranku. Tapi, kenapa kalian berdua tak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, Jidat?" Ia menyandar pada bangkunya, kemudian bersidekap memperhatikan Sakura dengan wajah yang seolah-olah tampak ikut khawatir. Namun sedetik kemudian Ino memandang Sakura, seolah gadis itu adalah amoeba jenis baru yang harus dijauhi. "Ah! Atau kau punya penyakit menular atau semacamnya heh?"

Sakura spontan ingin menampar Ino saat itu juga. "Sialan kau Ino." Makinya. Ia jadi bangkit dari posisinya, matanya sengit memandang Ino yang malah tertawa geli.

Ino tertawa geli dapatnya, Ia menahan lengan Sakura lalu menyingkirkannya. Membuat sobatnya itu mendengus kesal dengan rautnya yang imut. "Habisnya, Sasuke begitu anti mendekatimu. Ya jelas saja aku jadi curiga, bukan?" Tanyanya, sembari menahan tawa.

Sakura mendeath glarenya. "Kalaupun aku punya penyakit seperti itu, orang yang pertama kali tertular itu pastilah kau, Ino Pig!"

Dan Ino hanya bisa termangu. Ckckck. Benar juga ya? Kan selama ini sebelum Sakura resmi dengan Sasuke, Sakura adalah 'kekasih' dari Yamanaka ini. Dan pastinya, jika Sakura mengidap penyakit yang seperti Ino tuduhkan itu pastilah Ino duluan yang tertular. Mengingat keduanya berteman terlalu akrab serta sering saling bertukar baju.

"Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke itu memang tak suka pada perempuan ya, Ino?"

Dan Sakura hanya bisa meringis, ketika Ino melayangkan bukunya tepat pada kepalanya.

"Jaga omonganmu Jidat."

**XxxX**

"Ayo pulang."

Gadis itu lekas-lekas berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah menunggunya di depan kelas. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan pose santainya. Kedua lengan yang terendam di saku celana, serta tatapan datar namun penuh pesonanya yang khas Uchiha.

Tapi saking hiperaktifnya Sakura, Ia sampai terbelit kakinya sendiri. Namun gerak cepat Sasuke bagus, Ia langsung memeluk gadis itu sebelum benar-benar mendarat dengan memalukan di atas lantai. Murid yang lain ada yang bersemu dan ada yang geli melihat Sakura. Gadis itu memang terkenal ceroboh dan hiperaktif. Tapi, kenapa Sasuke yang dingin dan bersikap tenang mau menjadi kekasihnya ya?

"Kau ini, bodoh atau apa sih?" Sasuke melepaskan rangkulannya, kembali bersikap normal. Pemuda itu kesal, karena Sakura selalu begini, bersikap terburu-buru dan akhirnya pasti akan menyusahkandan juga memalukan.

Tanpa menunggu gadis itu, karena tahu Ia juga pasti akan menyusul Sasuke. Pemuda itu memilih mengambil langkah terlebih dulu.

Sakura spontan berjengit sadar, wajahnya memerah. Lekas Ia menyusul dan dirangkulnya lengan kiri Sasuke. Senyuman manis tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Ah, sedingin-dinginnya pemuda itu padanya. Sakura bisa merasakan besar kasih sayang Sasuke padanya. Buktinya pemuda itu masih begitu peduli padanya. Walau Sakura tahu, sifatnya yang seperti ini kerap kali membuat pemuda itu kesal.

Akhirnya, inilah saat-saat bahagia. Di mana Ia bisa pulang bersama, dengan pujaan hatinya yang dingin ini.

Sasuke memandangi kepala merah muda itu dengan raut tak terbaca, dengan nada kesal Ia mencoba menjauhkan Sakura yang terus menempel-nempel pada lengannya.

"Sudah ku bilangkan, jangan menempeliku seperti ini."

Sakura mendengus, melepaskan rangkulannya seolah berpura-pura merajuk.

Sedang Sasuke, memilih tak ambil pusing. Pemuda itu menengoknya sekilas dari balik bahu dan menemukan gadisnya yang menatapnya menyipit sembari menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

Gadis itu, kadang bisa membuat pemuda itu geli sendiri dibuatnya. Kenapa ada makhluk sejenis Sakura? Dan bahkan sekarang menjadi kekasihnya. Ckckckck.

**XxxX**

Kali ini, Ino yang diseret Sakura, hanya bisa mendengus geli.

"Ayo Sasuke! Kau pasti bisa!" Gadis merah jambu itu berteriak dengan lantang, ketika Sasuke tengah berlari mengejar bola basket yang di bawa oleh tim lawan mereka.

Pemuda itu begitu mempesona dengan seragam basket sekolah mereka yang berwarna biru langit cerah dan masing-masing nomor punggung pada belakang kaosnya yang yanpa lengan itu. Keringatnya menetes, menambah kesan eksotis pada permukaan kulit pemuda itu. Matanya yang tajam mengincar bola, gerakannya yang tanpa ragu.

Hah~betapa bangganya Haruno Sakura saat ini, saudara-saudara.

Ino tersenyum aneh, ketika mendapati Sakura memegangi pipinya yang merona sembari tersenyum manis memperhatikan kekasihnya si Sasuke itu. Ya Tuhan, sahabatnya ini.

"Kenapa kau memasang pose seperti itu?" Ino menyenggolnya. Ia jadi ilfeel. Bagaimanapun, jika Sakura sudah seperti ini, entah kenapa Ia jadi agak merinding.

Sakura menghela nafas dengan caranya yang aneh dan bisa membuat Ino mendelik melihatnya. "Sasuke itu, benar-benar membuatku jatuh cinta, Ino~"

Kali ini Ino berpaling ke arah lapangan. Terlihat Sasuke tengah mengeshoot bola ke ring dan hasilnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah satu point, yang membuat stadion olahraga Konoha High School itu bergemuruh rusuh dengan sorakan-sorakan pendukung tim yang senang tim kebanggaan mereka menang dan tentunya seruan kekalah dari tim lawan yang kecewa.

Ketika Ino berpaling ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu sudah tak ada di tempat. Ia malah mendapati gadis itu tengah berlari menghampiri kekasihnya.

Dan Ino hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Kebahagiaan Sakura itu, semoga saja ikut dirasakan oleh si Sasuke yang sok cool itu. Hah! Ino jadi kesal jika mengingat wajah tampannya yang selalu datar dan tanpa ekspressi itu.

**XxxX**

"Sasuke hebat!"

Pemuda itu seketika menoleh dari acara minumnya. Ia memperhatikan Sakura yang mengebu-gebu mengambil tempat duduk di depannya.

"Aku menontonmu dari awal sampai akhir loh Sasuke," Sakura tersenyum lebar, "kau keren sekali!"

Sasuke hanya diam, memandangi Sakura.

Sakura tersentak, Ia lupa bahwa Ia tadi membawa handuk kecil. Ia spontan mengulurkannya pada Sasuke, bermaksud menyeka keringat pemuda itu. Namun Sasuke sudah berdiri meninggalkannya di sana. Sedang Sakura, hanya terpaku bingung.

Apa ada yang salah dengan ini?

**XxxX**

"Mungkin kau terlalu memaksakan, makanya Sasuke menjauh."

Sakura hanya diam, moodnya hancur lagi untuk hari ini.

"Hai Saku," Ino yang berdiri di depan meja gadis itu menggebrak meja sobatnya. Sakura mendongak tanpa selera menatap Ino. "Kenapa kau tak mencoba menjaga jarak saja dari si monster ice itu, heh?"

Menjaga jarak?

Benar juga sih, pikir Sakura. Rasanya semakin Sakura berusaha mendekatinya, Sasuke malah semakin menjauh karenanya.

Tapi, itu sama saja dengan mustahil. Rasa suka Sakura sendiri malah makin parah. Ia malah jadi ingin dekat terus dengan Sasuke karena saking sukanya. Sedetik saja tidak melihat wajahnya yang tampan itu, Sakura bisa gelisah sepanjang hari. Hah~ Sakura ingin Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Karena rasa sukanya ini begitu menyiksanya.

"Hey, itu Sasuke kan?"

Ino menunjuk ke jendela yang membatasi ruang kelas dengan taman sekolah. Banyak orang di sana, tapi hanya satu wajah yang membuat posisi menoleh Sakura kaku seketika.

Di sana, Uchiha Sasuke kekasihnya tengah bertegur sapa secara normal dengan gadis lain. Bahkan pemuda itu sampai memukul akrab kepala gadis teman bincangnya itu dengan botol air sembari tersenyum kecil.

Kenapa hal itu bisa membuatnya sesesak ini? Apa karena Ia tak pernah sedekat itu dengan Sasuke?

**XxxX**

"Istirahat siang?"

"Dia hanya mengucapkan selamat padaku."

"Tak lebih?" Sakura yang berjalan di belakang Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dengan suara pelan Ia menyambung ucapannya tadi. "Kelihatannya kalian akrab sekali."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan menghampiri Sakura yang menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Entah kenapa, Sasuke juga tak tahu.

"Apa?" Pemuda itu mencoba menyamakan tingginya dengan gadisnya,mencoba mengetahui bagaimana raut Sakura saat ini. "Kau cemburu, heh?"

Sakura spontan mendongak, Ia melebarkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gelengan cepatnya mencoba menampik asumsi yang Sasuke tuduhkan padanya barusan.

"Itu hanya formalitas saja, Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, entah kenapa, Sakura yang tengah begini membuat perasaannya sesak oleh rasa yang Ia tak tahu apa itu. "Sudahlah, berhenti memasang wajah suram begitu."

Pemuda itu menatap Sakura tepat di matanya. "Kau hanya perlu percaya, itu saja."

Dan Sakura hanya bisa merona marah karenanya. "Aku mencobanya, Sasuke." Ucap gadis itu lamat.

"Aku ingin sekali percaya," sambungnya kemudian. Sakura merunduk dalam. Sedang Sasuke diam dan mendengarkan. "Karena aku begitu menyayangimu, suka, dan mencintaimu." Sakura sadar apa yang tengah Ia katakan akan menghasilkan awal yang buruk bagi hubungan mereka, tapi sudahlah, toh hubungan mereka sebelumnya pun memang tak pernah baik kan?

"Aku ingin dekat denganmu, bergandengan tangan, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku ingin―"

"Aku tidak mau."

Sakura spontan mendongak, matanya membulat tak percaya akan penolakkan Sasuke yang langsung tepat pada sasaran.

Jadi?―

"Semua orang akan memperhatikan kita, dan aku tak mau melakukan hal sememalukan itu."

―ini alasannya?

Sasuke masih bersikap datar, Ia memperhatikan Sakura yang murung karena perkataannya barusan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"

Dan tanpa pamit atau tanpa di cegah, Sakura berlari dari sana. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kali ini terpaku di tempat.

**XxxX**

Keesokkan paginya, hari-hari Sasuke tak lagi sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Gadis ceroboh itu tak lagi menempel padanya, menegurnya bahkan untuk menoleh padanya pun tidak.

Sepertinya kejadian kemarin memberi jarak untuk keduannya, lebih tepatnya Sakura lah yang menjaga jarak darinya.

"Ada apa dengan sakura? Kalian bertengkar?"

Sasuke tak menanggapi pertanyaan sahabatnya Naruto barusan. Ia tetap memasang wajah yang bahkan jauh lebih dingin dan tak bersahabat dari sebelumnya. Kopi caramel yang Naruto bawakan sudah mendingin karena tak tersentuh sama sekali oleh sobatnya itu.

Naruto tahu, secuek-cueknya Sasuke akan kehadiran Sakura, sobatnya ini pasti kehilangan sosok gadis itu juga.

"Tidak."

Naruto menarik alisnya bingung, apanya?

Kalau tidak bertengkar, kenapa hawa dingin acap kali terasa jika Sakura lewat, dan Sasuke yang gelagapan ingin menegur namun sungkan. Sasuke ini sifat jeleknya ya, gengsian. Begitu pikir Naruto.

Sasuke sendiri mencoba menyakinkan diri bahwa kejadian kemarin bukanlah sebuah pertengkaran di antara mereka.

Dan sekarang, rasa rindu semakin menyergap Sasuke. Saat kembali teringat biasanya gadisnya itu akan menghampirinya dengan sunyumannya yang khas dan menyebalkan itu. Memberinya semangat saat jam latihan basket, merangkul lengannya dengan riang dan sifatnya yang manja. Tawanya, wajahnya, suaranya. Ah! Gadis itu benar-benar tak bisa Ia acuhkan eksistensinya di hati Sasuke.

Karena nyatanya, sepanjang berjalannya waktu yang panjang ini. Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya hanya guna memikirkan sedang apa gadisnya di sana. Dan apakah gadis itu juga merindukannya?

**XxxX**

"Ada apa Sakura? Kenapa kau menjauhiku seperti ini?"

Sasuke memegang kedua sisi pundak gadis itu dengan gemas. Kali ini wajah pemuda itu tampak frustasi, Ia mendengus keras karena kesal pada sikap Sakura yang malah bungkam dan menolak memandangnya.

"Katakan sesuatu padaku Sakura!"

"Kau yang menginginkan ini kan Sasuke?" Sakura berteriak kesal, matanya membelalak kesal pada Sasuke. "Kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku, kau kira aku senang hah!"

Nafas keduanya memburu satu sama lain, hawa di antara mereka entah kenapa berubah menjadi meningkat panas seketika karenanya. Wajah Sakura dan wajah Sasuke tak jauh berbeda, memerah karena menahan kesal yang menyesakkan.

"Kau seolah tak perduli pada perasaanku." Sakura memandang titik hitam itu dengan berani. "Apa ini bisa di sebut dengan berpacaran?"

Sasuke dengan cepat menyahut. "Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau kau hanya perlu percaya!"

Sakura kali ini mulai berkaca-kaca karena bentakan Sasuke barusan. Pundaknya naik turun, dan nafas gadis itu seketika serasa tertahan. Sesak.

"Apa kata-kata saja sudah cukup untukmu Sasuke?" Ia menggeleng, "maafkan aku, karena aku tak akan pernah mau kalau hanya lewat kata-kata saja. Karena―"

Sasuke mendekapnya erat. Membentengi punggung rapuh itu dengan tangannya sekuat mungkin. Menjaga agar gadisnya tak lagi hilang dari sisinya. Ia tak mau dengar apapun itu kalimat selanjutnya yang ingin Sakura katakan. Ia hanya perlu begini, dan mencoba menyakinkan Sakura. Bahwa di balik semua sikapnya ini, Sasuke ingin Sakura tetap begini, dekat dan selalu menjadi miliknya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura." Pemuda itu berbisik kecil, namun tertangkap oleh Sakura yang masih bungkam dengan aksi menangisnya di dada Sasuke. "Aku hanya malu menunjukkan kasih sayangku padamu. Aku memang tak bisa seramah yang lain, apalagi itu padamu. Gadis special untukku."

Sakura meraih pinggang Sasuke, merapatkan dirinya.

"Aku sadar setelah kau menjauh. Kata-kata saja memang tak cukup untukku Sakura." Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukkannya, dan memandang Sakura lekat di emeraldnya yang masih basah. Tangan pemuda itu membingkai hangat pipi Sakura yang dingin, dan menhapus pelan tetesan air mata yang menganak sungai di pipi gadisnya.

"Mulai sakarang, aku akan memikirkan perasaanmu."kecupan singkat dan hangat Ia layangkan pada kening gadis itu. "Jangan pernah menjauh lagi dariku, Sakura."

Dan Sakura menghambur memeluk tubuh pemuda itu dengan erat. Senyuman manisnya merkah seiring tangisnya yang kian pecah menggoyahkan pita suaranya menjadi bergetar. "Iya, maafkan aku, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk. Menarik rapat gadis itu dalam dekapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura."

Gadis itu dengan antusias mengangguk cepat, suaranya terdengar gamang. "Aku juga Sasuke!"

**XxxX**

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya heran serta senyuman aneh yang tersungging di bibirnya. Sedang di sampingnya, Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari meringis kecil.

"Apa mereka tak sadar ya Ino?"

Dan murid yang lain hanya bisa merona, ketika menyaksikan Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin, mencium Haruno Sakura dengan lembut dan lama di bawah pohon dekat gerbang sekolah.

Cinta itu memang membuat dunia seakan milik berdua ya?

**The End**

Kangen kalian semuaaaaaaaaaa!~

Yusha kembali saudara-saudara! Muahahahahaha #gulinggulinggulingguling

Bagaimana dengan fanfic awal ini? Puaskah?

Ah, Yusha ngerasa kaku nih buat nulis lagi. Lama nggak nulis malah jadi ancur kaya gitu, maaf kalau ngebete'in ya, sahabat-sahabatku semua#disepak. Ini juga lagi ngelatih lagi gaya bahasa Yusha yang makin payah, deskripnya juga kaya aneh ya?

Aaarrghh, daku tidak pede nulis lagi! Apa Yusha masih pantas ya, jadi Author?#pundung.

Makasih buat doa kalian semua. Yusha lulus loh! Alhamdullillah ya sesuatu, muahahahaha~

Nah, awal bulan ini, Yusha balik doa'in kalian semua, semoga dapet apa aja yang kalian harapkan, trusssss makin sayang sama Yusha#disepak kuda.

Yap! Akhir kata, ini satu fanfic yang mengawali cerita kita yang lainnya nanti, itu juga kalau kalian ngerasanya Yusha masih pantes jadi Author loh#ngepang buntut kucing. Dan ini menandakan kalau Yusha masih hidup! Bwahahahaha!

Salam hangat untuk kalian semua! Sampaikan di kotak review yawh! Makasih~


End file.
